That One Fateful Night
by javajunkie44
Summary: set in the 2nd season. Lorelai and Luke are dating and Lorelai has some news for Luke.sorry im horrible at summaries just read and find out oh and its my first story.
1. Congratulations

It was 7:00 am on a Monday. Luke was busy serving the people. He hated this time of day, the morning rush, so many annoying people that he didn't want to deal with. The only good part about the morning rush was that , that was when Lorelai usually came into the diner for breakfast. Lorelai and him had been going out for almost four months now and those have been the happiest four months of his life. He always loved to be around the two closest people to his heart, Lorelai and her 16 year old daughter Rory. As he was thinking about the past four months a smile formed on his face.

"What happened Sugah?" Babbette asked

"..what?...oh sorry nothing."

"uhhuh."

"What?!"

Then just on cue he heard the bells jingle in that certain way that they jingle whenever she walks in.

"Morning babe" Lorelai said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning" He said as he smiled back at her.

"What can I get ya?"

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, I'm in a major rush today gotta get to the inn. We're hosting a wedding, and let me tell ya, this poor girls' mother is driving me insane!"

"You really shouldn't drink so much coffee you do know its bad for you."

"No, I didn't hear it the other five billion times you've told me."

"Fine."

"Bless You"

Just when Luke went to go get her coffee Dean walked into the diner and sat down next to Lorelai.

"Hey Lorelai, did Rory's bus leave for Chilton already."

"Yeah but she told me to tell you hello and that she was going to call you when she got home."

"Yeah ok thanks. Cause I went by her stop and she wasn't there."

Then Luke came over with coffee.

"Ahh! You're my coffee God."

Just as he handed her the coffee she smelled it and then she immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. Luke ran into the bathroom and saw her leaning over the toilet throwing up.

"Lorelai! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. I've just been a little under the weather lately."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"I'm going later I have an appointment at 4."

"Ok, good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Doctors Office_

Lorelai was sitting in the waiting room waiting for them to call her in. She had been sitting there for 20 minutes already. She hadn't felt to good latelyShe was always tired, threw up every morning.

The nurse walked out "Lorelai Gilmore"

"Right here" and then she went back into the doctors office.

_30 minutes later_

"Ms.Gilmore, we have your results."

"Ok go on please."

"Well your in perfect health."

"Then what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong. Congratulations, your pregnant!"


	2. AN

Hey guys! Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while but my dad has my laptop and it has my other chapters on it! I sware ill have the next two chapters up on Tuesday!


	3. You're

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ms.Gilmore, we have your results."_

"_Ok go on please."_

"_Well your in perfect health."_

"_Then what is wrong with me?"_

"_Nothing is wrong. Congratulations, your pregnant!"_

-----------------

"I'm sorry. I'm what?"

"Your pregnant."

When he said 'your pregnant' her head started to spin. Pregnant how could she be pregnant? She and Luke had always used protection. Wait, then she remembered that one fateful night they were a little tipsy and they had forgotten. Oh Shit! Wait, but that was like 7 weeks ago. Oh crap.

"Um….Great."

"Yes your just about 2 months along."

Oh god. How was she going to tell Luke? He didn't come across as much of a family guy. But then again it wouldn't be so bad, I mean it was Lukes and it's always different when it's your kid, and she did love him. Ok so this wouldn't be so bad. Wait but what about Rory? She didn't know but she would figure it out later when she got home she wanted Rory to know first. They were best friends after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crap Shack_

"Hey babe Im home!!RORY! Where are you? I have news, big big news!"

"Hey mom, so whats the big news?"

"Alright. Well before I tell you I just want you to know that this isn't going to change anything between you and me. Ok?"

"Um… yeah sure mom. What's going on?"

Ok here it goes. "Rory."

"Mom"

"I'm pregnant!"

Rory made a squelish noise and her and Lorelai were jumping around all excited.

"Wait." Said Rory.

"What?"

"How are you gonna tell Luke? I mean it is Lukes right?"

Silence

"Mom!"

"Just kidding, god, of course it's Lukes and I'm still working on that."

"You are going to tell him though. Right?"

"Yes of course…….In a few days."

"No way your gunna tell him tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts missy. You're telling him tomorrow and that's final."

"Ok mom." Lorelai said sarcastically

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Diner the next morning_

It was a Saturday which meant that Rory didn't have school, so both Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner that morning at around 11:34 am and found a table to sit down at. After about 2 minutes, Luke came over to their table.

"What can I get y'all today?"

Rory went first "Coffee and eggs and bacon."

"Ok and what about you Lorelai?"

"Oh can I have water and pancakes."

"No Coffee?"

"No. No Coffee."

"Are you feeling ok? How was your doctors appointment yesterday?"

"Just tell him now." Rory whispered.

"Tell me what ?"

"um.. Luke can we talk somewhere private?"

"Yeah sure."

So, they got up and walked into the storage room.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? What happened at that appointment yesterday?"

"Luke chill out. We're ok. You might want to sit down for this."

"For what? Wait, you said 'we're ok'. Oh my god. Lorelai, your……"

He kind of trailed off.

"I'm pregnant."

**TBC……**

**Review please!!! It's my first story so its not going to be like amazingly spectacular.**


	4. letting people know

_------------------------------------------------_

"_What's the matter? Are you okay? What happened at that appointment yesterday?"_

"_Luke chill out. We're ok. You might want to sit down for this."_

"_For what? Wait, you said 'we're ok'. Oh my god. Lorelai, your……"_

_He kind of trailed off._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"But…. How? How far along are you?"

"Remember that night? The gin? No Protection?"

"Shit."

"God! I knew this would happen. You don't want it. And now you're going to leave us all alone."

Then a smile slowly crept across Luke's face.

"This is great! Of course I want it. You know I would never leave you alone, Lorelai, I love you."

She suddenly got all happy inside and tears welled up in his eyes. 'he wanted to keep it, this could really work out.'

"I love you too."

The they kissed, passionately.

"So you really think that we can do this?" She said

"I know we can. How are we gonna tell the town?"

"They'll find out when they find out. I mean a pregnancy is sort of hard to hide, cause I'm gonna be all fat and ugly."

"You could never be ugly, fat maybe"

She slapped him on the arm.

"LUKE!"

"Ow. I was just kidding, goodness." He said with a smile.

"So I guess we should go back out now."

"Yeah I guess we should. Hey Lorelai."

"Yeah?"

"This Is good." He said.

With that, they walked back into the diner. Lorelai sat back down with Rory and Luke went back behind the counter, with a smile so big that it was almost scary.

"So? How did he take it? What did he say? Are you still together?" Rory asked freakishly fast.

"Woah there kid. First of all he took it extremely well. He was ecstatic and yes were still together."

"Ahhh, I'm so excited! I'm gonna have a baby sister or brother."

"I've got a feeling that you're gonna have a sister."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four days later at the Independence Inn_

"SOOKIE!" Lorelai screamed

"over here." Replied Sookie.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ooooh. What?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yep"

"Are you sure, because this news is life changing."

"Ummmm yeah I'm sure. Lorelai, what's going on? Are you and Luke ok?"

"Sookie, we're fine. But, I'm pregnant!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!! This is so great! It's Luke's right?"

"Keep it down no one knows yet except you, me well duh , Luke, and Rory. And yes, it's Luke's. But, I gotta get home now Sook."

"Ok! Bye Lorelai!"

"Bye Sookie."

Lorelai leaves the inn and decides to stop by Luke's before she goes home.

Luke hears the bells jingle.

"We're Closed." Luke says in a dull tone not looking up.

"That's no way to treat the woman carrying your child."

He immediately looks up and walks over to her.

"Oh Sorry I didn't notice it was you." He gave a peck on the lips.

"Oh, so you don't notice me?" She said sarcastically

"Haha very funny. Of course I notice you besides if I didn't you wouldn't be pregnant."

"You have a point there."

They start to kiss, and it's getting pretty heavy up in here, that they don't hear the bells jingle. They heard a voice and immediately pulled apart as if they were sixteen and caught by a mother. Which in a way is right.

"Lorelai!!!!"

'Damn, we forgot to lock the door.' Lorelai thought

"Mother!"

"Goodness at least have the decency to not do that in public."

"Well technically mom, we're not in public but in Luke's a diner, which is closed."

"Yes well anyways, I went by your house and Rory said you weren't there and that you'd probably be at Luke's. So, I came here. And why did was she reading a baby book?"

'Shit I forgot to tell my mom!'

"Ummm…. Mom, Luke and I have something we want to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm……"

"You're what?"

"Mom, I,m….Pregnant, again."

**TBC review please and I'll get the nxt chapter up by tomorrow night, if you review**


	5. VISITOR

"_Ummm…. Mom, Luke and I have something we want to tell you."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm……"_

"_You're what?"_

"_Mom, I,m….Pregnant, again."_

"You're pregnant!!!!" Emily said with anger

"umm yeah."

"your pregnant…" she said once again but sounded like she was contemplating something.

"yes, mother pregnant."

"YOUR PREGNANT!!!!" she said for the last time but happily "Congratulations, well I've got to go ill tell your father for you see you this Friday, bye lorelai, luke."

"wait, mom why did you come here?"

"oh yeah. Well it can wait." And with that Emily walked out of the diner, stepped into her car, and drove away.

"ummm, ok that was weird, was I the only one who found that weird?"

"no, that was very odd."

"yeah well anyways. I wanted to talk to you about something. Which I totally forgot about, no thanks to you! Yeah well anyways I think that you should move into the crap shack, with me and rory."

"umm yeah sure that would be great. You know with the baby and all."

"great so that's settled. Well im gonna go home, wanna come?"

"ill meet you there I just need to finish cleaning up."

"okay, bye then,"

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CRAP SHACK

"damn keys."

"hey lore."

"Chris….."


End file.
